Tenshi
by TheMoonlightphoenix
Summary: post series - tendershipping - based on the song Angels by Owl City - its 11:00 and i'm to tiered to write a real summery blah blah blah


This is a story based off Angels by Owl City I own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor the song I may or may not do a sequel well that's about everything. Enjoy

Tenshi

Ryou's POV

I sat looking out my open bedroom window at the garden of the new house. I sold my small apartment when we got back from Egypt after Atem had moved on to the afterlife and when my yami Bakura was… well I'm not really sure to be honest. Yugi said something about him being dead or gone to the shadow realm or oblivion or … something, ok so wasn't really listening I was to dazed after having the spirit drain all my energy to really care where he was at that point.

I moved house for four reasons; one because that place held to many memories of the past few years, two because I now had an Egypt RPG game board and the original one and the apartment was too small for both, thirdly because my father was home more often these days (although not right now) and finally because I could.

I stared at the garden below not really focusing on anything in particular, that's when I saw it something moved by the oak tree. I waited for a few more minutes but saw nothing more I sighed unplugging my night light there was no point in leaving it in these days, Bakura used to like me having it plugged in I think it was in case he possessed my body in the night he wouldn't have to fumble around for the light switch but he never actually said so that's just what I presume. I tossed the letter I wrote earlier on to the chair at my desk. The letter had my yami's name on although he'd never read it I'd put it in the draw tomorrow with the ones to Amane. Truth was I kinda missed him life was rather dull without him around and my head seemed slightly empty without him running about in it plus since he'd gone the bullies had gone back to picking on me, I sighed as I snuggled into bed "good night Amane, Mother, Bakura."

I woke early next morning I got up and had long hot shower letting the hot water run over my pale skin and through my long white hair it felt good to relax I must have been in there longer than I thought because the water suddenly ran cold, I yelp at the shock then laughed at my own stupidity shutting of the water. I look over my self in the mirror at the marks left by the millennium ring which no longer hung around my neck I then began to play with my damp hair trying to style it like my yami's glaring at my refection… nope not remotely intimidating maybe it was the towel, I wrapped it round my waist then placed another one around my shoulders like the cloke and kilt my yami wore back in Egypt according to yugi and the others, funny all they told me about his appearance was his clothes I shrugged and look back in the mirror... no still not intimidating I just looked silly I decided before being tackled to the ground by an unknown force … which turned out to be Malik

"hey Ryou" he beamed down at me " your up early, I came to wake you and you weren't in bed so I assumed you were in here!" he explained far to cheerily for this time in the morning, I swear Ishizu feeds him sugar washed down with energy drinks for breakfast.

"hey Malik" I moan as the fall knock the wind out of me a little "how'd you get in?"

He help me to my feet then tossed me a key "your to obvious Ryou you hide your door key under the mat, really now the hikari of the king of thieves can surely do better than that he would be ashamed" he paused looking me up and down before asking " that is who you were trying to impersonate right"

"yeah not very well though I just look daft, and next time knock before you come in I could have naked"

"ahh dam! Was I too late for that? I'll come earlier next time." the Egyptian pouted "Hey you could of masturbating ohhh I'd of like to see that!" Malik said slipping an arm around my waist.

"MALIK!" I exclaimed swatting his arm away from me and lightly punching the other, he laughed running off.

"you know I'm only messing Ryou, I'll meet you downstairs"

I rolled my eyes pulling out my school uniform and dressing quickly then running downstairs to meet Malik.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked the Egyptian

"please. What have you got?"

I tried to think what did I have, I hadn't been shopping I a while

"errm there's a little milk In the fridge and oh I think there's some apple juice down in the cellar I can go fetch that"

"please" Malik asked "would you like me to do you some toast while you're down there"

I accepted Malik's offer "if you wouldn't mind"

I headed down the steps noticing the thin layer of dust that had settled on the wooden stairs and decide to mop them when I got home. I walked through the cellar past various Egyptian artefact my father brought home from his last trip and had yet to take to the museum, until I reached the end of the cellar where I kept all the foods I couldn't fit in the cupboards I picked up the carton of Apple checking the date, I wasn't to sure just how long it had been down here I bought this house six months ago and I didn't remember when exactly the juice was put down here. I found it had a few more weeks before the use by date.

I made my way back to the stairs looking at the dust covering them it looked as if there were two sets of foot prints heading down, no that wasn't possible because the only other person here was Malik and he was in the kitchen because I could hear him singing 'born to be wild' from all the way down here, no I was imagining things the dust just hadn't fallen evenly, yes that had to be it.

Me and Malik sat at my kitchen table as I nibbled my toast and he sipped his apple juice.

"hey Ryou, do you ever miss Bakura?" Malik asked randomly

I swallowed "well I errm"

"it's ok Ryou you can tell me" Malik smiled and I knew I could

"yes I do I know he treated me badly and tried to kill my friends but a part ok me believes ...no a part of me knows there is still some good in him even if it's only the smallest amount I'd do anything just to see him again"

Malik squeezed my hand "there do you feel a little better, now you've said it out loud?"

"yes" I smiled "I guess I do"

Malik nodded "well we best get to school so let's go"

I followed Malik through the hall to the front door. Just as I passed the living room something in the fire place caught my eye, a flicker like the reflection of gold I looked back but saw nothing sighing I followed Malik out the door

The air was just too warm I thought as I dumped my school bag on my bed in my stifling bedroom opening my bedroom window to let some air in, as I looked out into the garden I noticed it was covered in acorns from the oak tree. I went down to the kitchen and took the empty fruit basket from the centre of the table taking it out into the garden and began picking up the acorns I dont know how so many fell in the time I was at school though maybe it was squirrels running through the branches or something either way I didn't want them all over the garden but throwing them in the bin seemed a waste so until could figure out what to do with them I'd just leave them out here I decided placing the now full basket beneath the tree.

I sat in my room watching the stars out the window thinking once again of my yami "why won't you come back, there must be a way for you to come back it was your game surely you made some loophole so you could escape" I asked him though he couldn't hear me. I yawned I had school again tomorrow so I climbed Into bed

I groaned in pain as my knees hit the wooden floor of the school gym clutching my stomach where I had just been hit my knees were already black and blue from hundreds of times I'd already been shoved to them this week they were never gonna heal I should just face it. A foot collided with my ribs kicking me on to my back I closed my eyes waiting for the next kick 'please Bakura help me, you can't be gone, please show me your still here' I heard the rustle of one the boys trousers as he prepared to kick me again I braced my self for it ... but it never came I opened my eyes. The four boys who'd been bullying me were keeled over being attacked by the shadows themselves before running of, there was only three people who could use shadow magic like that I look around for Bakura it had to be him there was no way it could have been Mariku or Atemu.

"Ryou are you ok" Malik asked running into the gym

So it had been Malik i sighed I should have known better

"Malik I'm fine but I thought you couldn't use your shadow magic anymore?" I asked puzzled

Malik looked sheepish as he said "I can only do it subconsciously when someone needs help do me a favour and dont tell the other ok?"

"alright" I promised"

I sat staring out the window again at the stars where mother, Amane and Bakura probably were, maybe if I became an astronaut I could fly up to see them, I giggled at my own childishness. It seemed strange to think that if I told my story of being possessed by an evil sprit to anyone else they'd think I was nuts life can be so surreal at times…

Bakura sat with Malik beneath the oak tree in Ryou's garden

"you know Bakura that was a close call today and it's all well and good getting me to cover for you but if I ever get asked to perform shadow magic it'll blow your cover right ,you gotta tell Ryou" Malik explained

"I know" Bakura agreed "but he's not even going to recognise me" he said indicating the long scar underneath his eye and his tanned skin "besides don't you think I've mess the poor kids' life up enough?" Bakura asked

"that maybe so but he misses you he said so this morning, that and we both know your just trying to put this off because your too scared of your own emotions" Malik stated

Bakura glared at Malik but said nothing because when it all came down to it Malik was right.

"give me a little more time and I'll do it please Malik I'll pay you back" Bakura begged

Malik rolled his eyes " alright I promised I'd keep it a secret and I will and you dont need to repay me I'm you're best friend but just remember Ryou needs you. Anyway I need to go or Ishizu will wonder where I am see you around Bakura"

Bakura bid farewell to his friend and claimed the oak then hoped into Ryou's room where the boy had fallen asleep at the desk watching the stars he picked Ryou up bridal style setting him down on the bed and pulling the covers over him and then walked back to he desk where there was a letter with his name on it he smiled and pocketed it for later before going back to Ryou "eventually Ryou we'll be together once I have the courage to face you once more I promise..." Bakura brushed Ryou's bangs from his forehead and placed a small kiss upon it "I love you Hikari"


End file.
